1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a battery exchanging type charging station system for an electric vehicle and in particular, to a battery exchanging type charging station system for an electric vehicle that can lead the way to proliferation and activation of electric vehicles and promote national interests through a variety of related industrial developments and securement of international competitiveness by building a charging infrastructure in which a battery of an electric vehicle can be exchanged quickly and accurately as well as safely and can be charged easily at any time and in any place based on robotic technology.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle, which is essential to human life and socioeconomic activities, is a moving means that moves using fossil energy such as oil. However, fossil energy is a finite resource and is thus becoming depleted over time and the price is constantly rising.
In particular, fossil energy emits various exhaust gases that pollute the environment in the process of use and a large quantity of carbon dioxide that is a main contributing factor to global warming. Thus, in order to reduce carbon dioxide emissions, a variety of research and development activities are being performed throughout all industries in various countries of the world. As an alternative, electric vehicles which move using electricity as an energy source have been developed.
Electric vehicles that have been developed include a pure electric vehicle (battery powered electric vehicle), a hybrid electric vehicle with an electric motor and an engine, a fuel cell electric vehicle, etc. In addition, in order to expand the vitalization and dissemination of electric vehicles, a charge infrastructure by which charging can be easily performed at any time and any place is essential, and thus a variety of research thereon is underway.
However, since electric vehicles use batteries charged in a plug-in manner, unlike a vehicle that uses oil (gasoline, diesel, etc.) or natural gas, the long charging time is inconvenient for drivers and removes any economic efficiency for companies operating charging facilities.
In order to solve the above problems, in recent years, charging technology including a method of precharging a battery and exchanging the fully charged battery instead of charging of a battery in an electric vehicle directly (hereinafter referred to as a “battery replacing method”) has been proposed.
Such a battery replacement method has an advantage in that when a driver in need of charging visits a battery charge station, the driver can conveniently replace his or her pre-used with a precharged battery and mount the precharged battery.
However, when a consumer visits a charging station in order to replace a battery, the battery mounted in an electric vehicle should be separated, removed, and re-mounted after a battery that matches a type of the electric vehicle or a type of the battery that is already mounted is found. Thus, there is a problem in that a lot of time is consumed. In addition, a professional worker who can replace a battery is required in order to replace the battery. Thus, there are problems in that replacement cost, which customers end up bearing, may be increased.